fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nuine (TV Show)/The Dawn of a New World
The Dawn of a New World is the first episode of the TV Show, Nuine. The Episode starts the series off and introduces the main character and the first Standing Ripple in the series. Story Scene opens with a passing shot of the planet of Nuine, currently in its Eternal Summer, a raging sandstorm is rolling across the harsh terrain, shifting the focus moves to a comet hurtling towards the planet and a small spacecraft quickly following behind it, the scene transitions to inside the spacecraft The spacecraft, the Pugsly, a small scouting ship that was re-purposed by its now Captain, Peregrine is seen from within, the small ship has limited space and what little space there is has been packed with small suitcases with various objects peaking out from each container, some containing what appear to be rare artifacts while others have a mixture of clothes and necessities, one such suitcase located above the pilots head has a small amulet hanging from it that falls out and hits Peregrine on the head Peregrine: Ah! damn it, why'd you insist on bringing your precious jewels with Gareth, we're not going to be able to sell them for another month. Sitting next to Peregrine, a small robot can be seen operating an array of buttons, turning to face Peregrine, quickly swiping the amulet from him Gareth: I don't trust that landlord, he was eyeing our stuff, I think he was onto my stuff, I bet when we get back all gold you left behind will be gone. Peregrine: You're being paranoid, the guy was only looking at you because he'd never seen an intelligent robot before, you were too busy in your fantasy land to actually listen to what he said. Gareth looks down at the amulet, his reflection being visible clearly in the shimmering blue jewel located in the center, Peregrine snatches the amulet back from Gareth who attempts to take it back however Gareth quickly stuffs it back in the suitcase where it fell out from Peregrine: I bet you weren't even listening to what I told you just now, getting easily distracted by something as trivial as some jewel. Gareth: And yet here we are with you chasing after some comet for the past week because it has some special rock in it, bit hypocritical don't you think? Peregrine pouts and hunches over, focusing on piloting the ship towards the comet Peregrine: Look you wouldn't understand, this isn't just some Sapphire or Diamond like what you look after, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, the ship couldn't even pick up what the material was so it must be something valuable. Just as Peregrine mentions the ship, a voice chirps in coming from the ship itself Pugsly: Excuse me Captain, I've completed a secondary analysis of the comet, it appears to be comprised of 60% Silicon, 20% Frozen Water, 8% Iron, 5% An Unknown Compound and 7% other Materials making up less than 1% of its total composition. Peregrine: Thank you Pugsly, see Gareth, why don't you act more like her? Gareth: Because a ship can't want something you idiot. The Comet then suddenly shifts course, entering the upper atmosphere of the planet, Peregrine follows after it into its decent, the thick clouds obscuring much of Peregrine's vision outside of the ship, relying on sensors to see where the comet is relative to them. Soon, the ship and comet come crashing into a small outcrop located above a massive ocean of sand. ---- The scene sees a trio of mysterious individuals approach the ship, looking at the comet briefly before walking towards the still steaming ship that's lodged partially into the ground via its landing gears From within the ship, Peregrine can be seen knocked out, the suitcase having fallen off the small spot it was resting on and its contents spilled out onto Peregrine and the floor, Gareth reactivates shortly after the crash and notices the suitcase on the floor, quickly gathering it and his belongings up, completely oblivious to Peregrine's state. Gareth then walks out of the ship, cautiously looking around while carrying his suitcase close to him As Gareth walks around the corner of the ship he runs into the trio of strangers and accidentally drops his suitcase causing the contents to fall out once again, the trio look confused and attempt to help Gareth pick up the precious jewellery Gareth: Hey, hey, now don't touch that, it's mine, just try and take it I'll tear you to pieces. Stranger 1: Hey now, no need to act so aggressively friend, we only wanted to help you pick up your belongings, here, my apologies for being inconsiderate. The stranger hands Gareth the jewellery, which Gareth initially hesitates before quickly snatching it and quickly collecting the rest of the jewellery into his suitcase Stranger 2: Not to intrude on, umm..., this but who are you? Gareth: Oh, hmm, well I'm Gareth, professional in jewellery acquisition, that's not important at the moment, where am I, who are you people? Stranger 1: We are the Aratija, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, mister Gareth. My name is Perilius and these are my sons, Adrons and Moritor, as to where you are, well, you are here, we do not have a name for this location, it is the hard sand but that describes many locations. Gareth: Ah, ok hmm that doesn't really help, but alright then... Just as Gareth is talking, Peregrine staggers out from the rear of the ship, his hand on his head where the suitcase hit him Peregrine: Alright, all future trips you're leaving your suitcases behind Gareth, last thing I need is a concussion during an emergency landing. Huh, oh, who're your friends? Gareth: They're not my friends, they're just some natives I met, that one's Perilius and those are his sons. Peregrine: Ah, great, well do we know where the Comet landed? Perilius: Ah, the comet, yes we know of its landing, come, many have gathered by now, it is a wondrous event is it not! Surely a sign that the High One is watching over us. Perilius gestures towards the crater where the comet had crashed where a small group of elaborately dressed Aratija have gathered, the group head over there, Peregrine looking back at the ship as they head over ---- Gareth: Who are the weirdos in robes? Gareth points to the Aratija that are elaborately dressed around the comet crash site Adrons: I must ask you mister Gareth not to speak that way to the elders, they're the most respected members of our society. They possess great wisdom and knowledge of this world and beyond. Gareth: Ehh, sounds like they're playing you, whatever, as long as they don't get in our way. As the group walk over the leader of the group of elders approaches the group, Perilius, Adrons and Moritor kneel at his presence and although initially hesitant Peregrine does the same glaring at Gareth who rolls his eyes before kneeling as well Perilius: Ah, Third Elder Satron, how good it is to see you on this sweltering day, I see you've come to see the gift from the High One. Satron: Yes brother Perilius, it seems this comet is indeed a gift from the High One, come look, it emanates most wonderful colours does it not? The group follow Satron over to the comet to get a closer look seeing the light from the sun refracting through the ice and minerals creating a beautiful display of colours Peregrine: Wow! You know up close this is a thing of beauty Gareth. Peregrine notices Gareth not respond and looks around seeing Gareth looking around the comet Gareth: Yeah it looks good and all but where's the that metal Pugsly was talking about? Before Peregrine and Gareth could get a closer look, the elders approach the comet and lift it up in a large reinforced blanket with an elder on each corner and Satron standing behind the comet ---- Peregrine: Hey! Wait a minute, we need to look over that comet, it had some unknown metal within it. Peregrine attempts to approach the elders however is blocked by Adrons and Moritor Moritor: I'm sorry friend of Gareth but the comet comes from the High One, that means that the Elders must look after it until the time is ready. Adrons: Yes, please, it would be a great offense to the High One should you interrupt the Elders' holy duty. Peregrine stops and sighs, watching as the Elders walk away with the comet Peregrine: Sorry... I didn't think about the value you guys had on this high one. Perilius steps forward past his sons to talk to Peregrine Perilius: It is fine, friend of Gareth, in time you will come to understand the importance of the High One's orders and why his will is just. Gareth: Ehh, sounds like a load of crap, come on Peregrine let's go look and see if there's anything worth in the crater. Perilius: I don't think you will find anything the High One's wished not to be found in that crater, mister Gareth but please if you are in need of any assistance my sons and I live in the nearby temple docked on this island, Progalion. Perilius and his sons head off down towards a large temple floating on the ocean of sand, a large anchor can be seen on the island they're on, with a gangplank leading down next to it, the Elders can be seen in the distance carrying the comet down the hillside towards the temple ---- Peregrine and Gareth spend some time searching the crater, though finding mostly nothing from the comet, after some time of searching, Peregrine unearths a piece of rock that looks distinctly different from the dirt that had covered it Peregrine: Ah, Gareth come here, I think I found something! Peregrine pulls a small shard of the comet out from beneath the dirt, no larger than Peregrine's finger the shard has a strange white-ish metal on the underside Peregrine: Let's see if Pugsly can find any of that metal within it. Peregrine and Gareth head back to the ship and head inside Gareth: Pugsly, what's the damage report, will we be able to fly again? Pugsly: Good evening Gareth, currently the forward landing gears are lodged in the ground and there is minor damage to the wiring for the engines that will need to be fixed. Gareth: Great, getting the landing gears out shouldn't take more than a few days but how the hell are we going to get the copper for the wires? Peregrine: I think that Perilius and the elders might know where we can get some Copper. As Peregrine is saying this he places the Comet shard into a small slot where it is suspended in anti-gravity as the ship analyzes its contents Peregrine: Well, while the ship's checking for that metal let's go ask them, worst case scenario we might have to sell some of your crap to get the Copper. Gareth: Hey! If we have to sell something to get the copper for the ship it'll be from your stuff, no way I'm parting with this jewellery, it's too valuable! Gareth grabs one of the suitcases holding it tightly as Peregrine rolls his eyes Peregrine: You've got dozens of these suitcases full of this crap, I'm sure you would only have to part way with one piece of jewellery. Gareth: Why don't we sell Pugsly's AI then, I'm sure it'd fetch a fair price. Peregrine: I don't think they're exactly the most technologically advanced species Gareth, they probably wouldn't have a value for something like that, now come on, we're wasting time just standing here, let's see if there's a way we can get the comet from those elders. Peregrine and Gareth exit the ship and begin heading down towards the Progalion Temple ---- As the duo approach the ship, in the distance one can see a massive arthropod appear from a small cave on the hillside, although Peregrine is initially completely unaware of the creature Gareth detects it and turns to face it, quickly pushing Peregrine out of the way as the creature's giant mandibles grip Gareth in its maw Peregrine: What the hell, is that thing?! As Peregrine shouts he runs over and pulls out a small gadget that when Peregrine presses the button on the side causes a blade made of heavy light to emit from one end as Peregrine drives the blade into the creature's side Gareth: I don't think that's going to work! I think you just made it angrier! The creature rears up from the pain and kicks Peregrine against a wall Gareth seeing this action quickly flips the lower half of his arm around revealing a flamethrower on the opposing end which he blasts a quick jet at the creature causing it to let go of him as he falls to the ground below landing causing some of the ground to crack on impact Gareth: Ah crap, hey Peregrine you alright?! As Gareth shouts, Peregrine gets up, looking around a bit dazed he looks down at his hand, noticing a faint glow around it Peregrine: Uhh, hey did the flamethrower work? Peregrine, stumbling to stay level due to the trauma of hitting the wall looks over at the massive creature, a scorched mark on its face revealing some of its armour having fallen away Gareth: I think if I can get close to it I might be able to kill it, just stay back Peregrine! Gareth runs towards the creature and dodges the creature's large scythe-like arm which gets lodged into the ground upon impact, running alongside the left of the creature Gareth unleashes a continuous stream of fire burning the side of the creature causing it to reel back in pain cause it to snap its own arm off in a rage Just as Gareth gets around to the rear of the creature it quickly turns to face him, surprising Gareth as it sweeps its right claw at Gareth knocking him flying, causing him to hit the exterior of the temple, as Gareth falls down some Aratija gather around him, astonished to see the creature, quickly panicking they run into the temple as an elder walks out Aratija Elder: Oh my, brave soul thank you for protecting our Temple, fear not however, as an Elder I am experienced in dealing with these fearsome beasts! The boastful Elder walks off the gangplank of the temple and towards the creature, snarling and drooling an acidic spit down the hillside, the elder walks around the small rivers of acid forming along and approaches the creature Just as he gets within range of the creature he presses his hand against the creature's underside seemingly looking for something before punching the creature, causing it to gasp and flip over, the Elder calling out to Gareth Aratija Elder: You see! The creature has a weak point in its armour, the High One ensured that us Aratija would be able to conquer such beasts by understanding them. ---- While the Aratija Elder was informing Gareth, the creature quickly got back up and just as the Elder saw the creature looking down upon him, the massive claw of the creature came swinging down again sending the Elder now flying through the air, far into the distance, the crowd of Aratija whom had gathered near the gangplank panicking in fear Aratija Citizen: Quickly! Get the Anchor on board, that creature killed the Elder! We have to get out of here! Gareth: Wait, my friend's still on the hillside we can't leave him! A well dressed Aratija approaches Gareth, appearing considerably more stronger than the other Aratija physically Aratija Strongman: I'm sorry but if the elder cannot defeat such a fearsome creature it means that we have trespassed on sacred land and must leave immediately, it is the will if the High One. Gareth looks back and sees the creature now eyeing down Peregrine, who still somewhat dazed looks at the strange glow now manifesting into a physical form, appearing as a large, muscular green fist Peregrine: Hey, hang on Gareth, something's weird. Suddenly a rush of adrenaline overruns Peregrine as he charges at the monstrous creature charging and punching the creature in the weak point the Elder had pointed out, the ghostly fist manifesting itself fully as it punches directly into the creature causing the creature's armour to shatter into tiny dust particles before being absorbed into the open hand of the ghostly fist Gareth: Holy crap! What the hell was that Peregrine? Aratija Strongman: Could it be, has this mister Peregrine been gifted by the High One with immense power? As the tide of the battle shifted in favour of Peregrine the crowd of Aratija whom were readying to pull the anchor away begin cheering for him Peregrine: Hmm, strange, I don't feel like I actually punched the creature at all. As Peregrine mutters to himself, Gareth notices a strange figure standing behind Peregrine Gareth: Peregrine! Look out, someone snuck up behind you! Peregrine turns to face the entity behind him, realizing it to be the individual who the ghostly fist belonged to, the mysterious figure merely looks at Peregrine blankly While distracted, Peregrine is caught off-guard by the monster which had recovered from the attack and though having lost all its armour swings down with its massive claw Gareth: Peregrine! Look Out! As Gareth shouts the massive claw comes swinging down at Peregrine, however as Peregrine braces his arm against the attack the strange entity attacks the claw showing an extremely hardened armour on the entity's arms that breaks the claw of the massive creature as it tries to pierce the incredible armour Peregrine noticing the entity was protecting him from the creature suddenly has a sudden realisation and performs an uppercut on the creature with the entity following suit causing the monstrous creature to be struck, a third time in its weak point, without any armour the creature collapses, falling down the hillside and into the ocean of sand below Peregrine: I see now, thanks for saving me, but who are you? A ghostly whisper is heard as a wind blows across Peregrine as the words "Atomic Swing" are heard, the entity disappearing as Peregrine opens his eyes ---- The crowd of onlookers rush over to Peregrine, Gareth being carried by one of the Aratija Gareth: That was incredible! Peregrine who was that guy who protected you? Peregrine: I'm... not really sure, they were just sort of there for me. Aratija Strongman: Incredible mister Peregrine, surely this is a sign you are blessed by the High One, my apologies for my cowardice earlier, please come rest at our temple, one as blessed as you there is surely something we can help you on your pilgrimage. Gareth: Uhh, well if it's not too much trouble could you bring our ship from the hilltop onto your temple, we need to do some repairs and we need somewhere to keep it where those creatures wouldn't attack it. Gareth points to the hilltop where Peregrine and Gareth had come from and a group of Aratija quickly rush up to the hilltop Aratija Strongman: Worry not, mister Gareth, we will fetch this ship of yours and keep it protected as though it were one of our own. Gareth: Great (sarcastically), I'm sure Pugsly will be pleased to hear that. Aratija Strongman: Pugsly, mister Gareth? Gareth: Ship's name, don't worry about it she won't talk to you guys unless you want her to. Aratija Strongman: A talking ship! HAHAHA, marvelous mister Gareth, truly you two must be gifted with many tales from the High One, come let us rest in the temple and we can talk more. The Aratija Strongman helps Peregrine down the hillside as the group enter the temple whilst the group of Aratija can be seen from the hillside digging up the landing gears of the ship and trying to lift it off the ground ---- As the group enter the temple Gareth and Peregrine look in awe at the colourful tapestries and stone architecture of the interior, much of it depicting ancient history of the Aratija people and their various deities Peregrine: Wow, you guys certainly like your gods huh? Aratija Strongman: Truly indeed mister Peregrine, we must honour the gods with great triumph and success otherwise they will bring down a great punishment against our people, it is the just and fair of the world. As the group head through the main chamber of the temple, they see Perilius, Adrons and Moritor approaching them Perilius: Ah, mister Gareth so good to see you again, we had heard of your battle ongoing and were coming to help however we could, but it seems we were a bit late, our deepest apologies. Peregrine: Nah, nah it's fine as long as you guys don't mind us crashing here until we can get our ship fixed up if that's alright. Perilius: But of course, friend of mister Gareth, come, let us take you to the resting chambers, after you have rested you should come speak to the Elders, they will be most interested in your journey. As Perilius leads the group into the resting chambers the scene shifts several levels beneath the main chamber to a small room with a round table with several Aratija Elders and the comet in the middle. A mysterious cloaked figure approaches them handing them a letter with an almost completely white hand stretching out from the robe's end The Aratija Elder, most decorated in their clothing takes the letter and reads it Aratija Elder: Well Grand Elder Yrionis, what do the Deep Dwellers say about the Ripplite? Yrionis: Silence! Brother Ramousas, do not interrupt the reading of the Deep Dwellers messages or I shall have you replaced like your predecessor, now then. Yrionis pauses as he folds the letter, placing it into a small fire located in front of him causing the letter to burn into ashes Yrionis: The Deep Dwellers want us to monitor the condition of the Ripplite Comet, kill anyone who attempts to take it and make sure it is not used outside of necessary measures until the time arises. Sister Olyrium, what are the status of the two elders who brought the comet in from the crash site. Olyrium: They're both dead, Grand Elder Yrionis, it seems the Ripplite killed them on contact. Yrionis rests his chin on his hands as he gazes at the comet Yrionis: Strange isn't it, such a beautiful metal could be so dangerous. Ramousas: But Grand Elder Yrionis, what of the two who landed near the comet, they seemed interested in it, what should we do about them. Yrionis: Hmm, for the time being let them do as they please, we must figure out their intentions first before we act. The scene ends, zooming away from the table as a ghostly apparition can be seen forming behind Yrionis Category:Subpages Category:Episodes Category:Nuine (TV Show)